


Be The Canvas to My Brush

by endlesstalesofwonder



Series: One Word Prompts [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Lightwood-Bane family origins, M/M, Magnus is a painter, Malec, Malec Fluff, insinuating future sexual content, paint, paint mess, pre-Lightwood-Bane family, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesstalesofwonder/pseuds/endlesstalesofwonder
Summary: Magnus uses art to express what cannot be said in words.





	Be The Canvas to My Brush

**Author's Note:**

> This was me experimenting with length and playing with more description - plus, art is my passion.
> 
> Word: Paint

There was something strangely calm about playing a random album from his phone, closing his eyes, and releasing all of his thoughts and feelings through paint. Magnus found this to be the best way to express how he was feeling, especially when words failed him.

He had Halsey’s _Badlands_ album blasting through his headphones and red paint on his fingers – he thinks. The palette in front of him had all the primary colors in a line so he could aimlessly reach for the closest pile. He hoped it stayed organized, but he knew it wouldn’t last.

Some odd hours passed, but the music kept playing and Magnus kept moving throughout the piece in front of him. He dragged three fingers through what he hoped was white paint just as a hand laid on his shoulder.

Magnus jumped, violently, slamming the paint covered hand onto the canvas to steady him as he shot to his feet.

His boyfriend, Alec, stood there looking just as shocked as he felt. His mouth moved, but the words that matched were from the song rumbling through his ears. He removed the buds carefully with his less-covered hand.

“What?”

Alec smiled, the same smile that made him want to paint a thousand sunsets and nude portraits – of him – if he’d ever let him. “You told me to come pick you up for dinner.”

“It’s already that late?”

Alec nodded. His eyes moved to the canvas behind him. “What’s on your mind today?”

Magnus turned around. He didn’t actually know what he was trying to make. There were large circles of colors surrounded by long dark streaks, almost claw marks, that spread outwards – and then there was the white half-hand print.

“Confusion, it would seem.”

“Mmm,” Alec hummed, resting his head on his shoulder from behind. His hands came soon after, circling his waist and giving them a squeeze. “Need some help elaborating?”

Magnus nodded. He felt Alec lift his head. “The color is you, spiritually – or however you’d like to think of it. You think you’re surrounded by darkness,” Alec gestured to the claws, “but they’re turned away from you because you _shine.”_

“And that?” Magnus pointed to the hand print.

Alec settled himself back into the nook of his neck, pressing a brief kiss to the sensitive skin. “Us.”

“Dear, there’s _three.”_

A loose purr-like sound came from beside him. “I know.”

Magnus froze, but his heart shot sky high. His finger was drawn to the white paint, and Magnus gently added a fourth figure under the watchful gaze of Alec. “That’s better.”

“Are you sure?” Another kiss behind his ear.

Magnus fought the urge to melt at his touch. “Very.”

The firm hands that were at his waist loosened. One slipped under his shirt, exploring the smooth planes of his chest. The other tucked itself beneath the tight band of his pants.

“Alec.”

Alec gripped him, firm yet gentle. His teeth nipped at the lobe of his ear. “We better get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabble, check out my tumblr: endlesstalesofwonder


End file.
